Fenelia
Fenelia Appearance and Personality She has short, red, spiky hair aching to that of Iremi. She has brown skin and has the "Mark of Immortality" on her face the same as Janus, Edermask, and Shadow. Gallery Feneliaforest.jpg Feneliafire.jpg Relationships Organizations Allies She also appears to hold ill feeling towards Janus and seems to be scheming for the demise of the latter. Enemies Family Iremi Other She also appears to hold ill will towards Wandra since she was the one who sealed away her powers too but soon broke it. Abilities and Powers Weapons She is capable of using a short sword, but primarily to defend against swords. Magic Known as the "Witch of the South" she is famous for having tremendous magical capabilities.She is quite confident with her power that she is more than willing to go toe-to-toe against Edermask and even willingly defy Janus' orders. At first she appeared to be using only the Wind element, enabling her to fly, lift and slice through things very much like Janus. But when she was cornered by Iremi and Enzu during their confrontation she revealed that she is also capable of using the element of Fire and the Forest much to the surprise of the two. She is also more capable on using the elements too even surpassing Iremi when it comes to healing through the magic of the Forest. History Past On the earlier chapters where she was introduced, not much is revealed about her except for the fact that Janus acknowledges her strength and that she is more than 125 years old. Although she technically serves under Janus, she still goes about anything she wanted to do to the point that Janus sent Edan to tame her. She appears to be on bitter terms with Edan and seems like there was a prior confrontation between them before her introduction to the current timeline. Later, it was revealed that she is the person on which Edermask refers to as the "Witch of the South". She then revealed that she is an ancestor of Iremi, her great-aunt perhaps. Quoting to as that Iremi seems to be a descendant of her sister. She holds tremendous power only second to that of Iremi. A power she cannot control at first due to her young age so she sought out the help of Wandra who agreed to help her so she can control her powers. However, she created a new personality within her and in that personality she started to dump her negative emotions. Within time, this personality started to take over her original personality and became mentally unstable ad became on what is the present Fenelia. Season 1 Trivia *She appears to hold ill feelings towards Wandra, even calling her an old hag *She commended the teamwork of Enzu and Iremi, being able to drive her to a corner. *Janus told Fenelia about the existence of Iremi and Enzu after his first encounter with them as kids. She later realized that Janus was talking about the two during her encounter with them. Notes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Agent of Janus Category:Female